The present invention relates to an external rearview mirror for a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle, and includes a mirror base, and a mirror head that has a mirror glass holder and in which is accommodated at least one blinker light that is disposed behind a light window.
External rearview mirrors are known where the mirror head can be swung or folded toward the rear (as viewed in the direction of travel of the vehicle), relative to the mirror base manually and/or by means of a motor. In addition, the mirror glass holder in the mirror head can generally be adjusted from the interior of the vehicle. As a result, the driver is ensured of a satisfactory view, resulting in high traffic safety. Such external rearview mirrors have a blinker light that is provided on the front side of the mirror housing as viewed in the direction of travel. However, for other users of the road that are next to or behind the external rearview mirror the blinker lights cannot be seen or at best can be seen only unsatisfactorily.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an external rearview mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that other users of the road that in the direction of travel are next to or behind the external rearview mirror can also satisfactorily recognize radiation emitted by the blinker lights.